


Chrissie Grainger [YouTube]

by Chrissie_Grainger



Series: L'univers de l'autrice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chaîne YouTube, Chrissie Grainger, Other, videos
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_Grainger/pseuds/Chrissie_Grainger
Summary: Vous pouvez également suivre les mises à jour régulières de ma chaîne YouTube ici ;)





	1. Présentation rapide

Je dispose désormais d'une chaîne YouTube. Ce nouveau support me permettra d'enrichir encore plus ma communication grâce à de nouveaux formats que je suis en train de mettre sur pied.

 

Je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que la chaîne YouTube comportera au moins des vidéos en rapport avec la littérature (dont très certainement des teasers de mes livres, mais pas que !), et avec quelques unes de mes autres passions qui devraient alors émerger au fur et à mesure :)

 

Lien : <https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSCNKkdFRCOU5uqFFyMpvA>


	2. Sights Diversity #1: Snowing (03.02.2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de cette vidéo : #1
> 
> Sous-série : “Sights Diversity”  
> Numéro : #1

 

Snow over Pas-de-Calais (France), on March 2nd.

 

♦ Music credits:

 _Consequence - Wonders_ par Kevin MacLeod est distribué sous la licence Creative Commons Attribution (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/...)

Source : http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-...

Artiste : http://incompetech.com/


	3. Sights Diversity #2: La Patrouille de France (05.26.2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #2
> 
> Sous-série : “Sights Diversity”  
> Numéro : #2

 

La Patrouille de France performant au-dessus des environs de Pamiers (Ariège, France). May 26th, 2018.

 

♦ Music credits: 

"Chance, Luck, Errors in Nature, Fate, Destruction As a Finale" par Chris Zabriskie est distribué sous la licence Creative Commons Attribution (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/...)

Source : http://chriszabriskie.com/reappear/

Artiste : http://chriszabriskie.com/


	4. Sights Diversity #3: Bad Weather (07.03.2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #3
> 
> Sous-série : “Sights Diversity”  
> Numéro : #3

 

Bad weather over Pamiers (Ariège, France) suburb. July 3rd, 2018.

 

♦ Music credits: 

"Cylinder Eight" par Chris Zabriskie est distribué sous la licence Creative Commons Attribution (https://creativecommons.org/licenses/...)

Source : http://chriszabriskie.com/cylinders/

Artiste : http://chriszabriskie.com/


	5. Sights Diversity #4: Thunderstorm (07.04.2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #4
> 
> Sous-série : “Sights Diversity”  
> Numéro : #4

 

Thunderstorm and hailstorm over Pamiers (Ariège, France) suburb. July 4th, 2018.

Orage et averse de grêle sur les environs de Pamiers (Ariège, France), le 04 juillet 2018.


	6. Sights Diversity #5: Parade Fiesta de Pamiers (07.13.2014)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #5
> 
> Sous-série : “Sights Diversity”  
> Numéro : #5

 

Parade de la Fiesta de Pamiers (Ariège, France), édition 2014, le dimanche 13 juillet 2014.


	7. Autres #1 - Sherlock the Cat: Lizard Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #6
> 
> Sous-série : “Autres”  
> Numéro : #1

 

Un chat chasseur expressément lunatique.

Ces cinq mots suffisent pour décrire Sherlock le chat sociopathe ;)

 

♦ Music credits: 

"Garage" (Topher Mohr and Alex Elena), banque audio de YouTube.


	8. Sights Diversity #6: Lightning in the Dark (07.15.2018)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #7
> 
> Sous-série : “Sights Diversity”  
> Numéro : #6

 

Thunderstorm by night.


	9. Ceci est une bande-annonce (temporaire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #8
> 
> Sous-série : “Autres”  
> Numéro : #2

 

Cette vidéo, également publiée sur ma première chaîne LadySidious, servait à la base à y informer mes abonnés de l'ouverture de cette nouvelle chaîne.

J'ai cependant décidé de la réutiliser ici à titre de bande-annonce temporaire, car elle comporte des informations que j'avais de toute façon l'intention de communiquer.

 

Crédits musicaux : 

“Sad Circle” par Monplaisir (libre de droits).


	10. L'actu de la semaine #1 - 23.07 au 29.07.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #9
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #1

 

Petit récapitulatif de ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine, de tous les côtés.

 

Liens :

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux :

“Paddy on the Handcar from the Minstrel Boy Show” par The United States Army Old Guard Fife And Drum Corps (libre de droits).


	11. O. L. N. I. #1 - “Le conte sous l'arbre” (Bande-annonce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #10
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “O. L. N. I.”  
> Numéro : #1

 

Cette première vidéo de la série des “O. L. N. I.” (comprenez “Objet Littéraire Non-Identifié”), est une bande-annonce (première version ?) de mon premier roman, déjà publié depuis le mois de mai 2018.

 

 

Liens :

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

 

♦ Crédits musicaux :

“Fairlight” de Parvus Decree (libre de droits).


	12. L'actu de la semaine #2 - 30.07 au 05.08.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #11
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #2

 

 

 

Nouveau petit récapitulatif de mon actualité de la semaine.

 

 

Liens :

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

 

♦ Crédits musicaux :

“Untitled (Alternate Mix)” de Parvus Decree (domaine public).


	13. Bibliothèque Virtuelle #1 - "Star Wars: Tarkin" (James Luceno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #12
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Bibliothèque Virtuelle”  
> Numéro : #1

 

 

 

Enfin, la première vidéo traitant véritablement de littérature ! Le format est certes encore un peu court, mais cela va évoluer au fil du temps.

 

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

 

♦ Crédits musicaux :

“The Disgraced Shrine” par Mid-Air Machine (libre de droits).


	14. VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE - Top 10 des recommandations #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #13
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE”  
> Numéro : #1

 

 

Sans pour autant que cette chaîne de littérature ne s'intéresse de trop près au domaine musical, voici 10 humbles recommandations pour vos oreilles.

 

 

Liens :

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	15. L'actu de la semaine #3 - 06.08 au 12.08.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #14
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #3

 

 

 

Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ? ;)

 

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge 

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Crusade of The Castellan” par Mid-Air Machine (libre de droits).


	16. Bibliothèque Virtuelle #2 - « “La philo, ça prend la tête” » (Didier Gaulbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #15
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Bibliothèque Virtuelle”  
> Numéro : #2

 

 

Et c'est parti pour ce deuxième numéro de la Bibliothèque Virtuelle ! Je m'excuse pour la qualité désastreuse du son, je vais tenter de trouver une autre solution d'enregistrement pour la prochaine fois :/

 

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	17. BV - Vlog improvisé #1 : "Oscar et la dame rose" (Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #16
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “BV - Vlogs improvisés”  
> Numéro : #1

 

 

 Je sors de tous mes sentiers battus avec ce petit vlog improvisé, filmé en VIDÉO (eh ouais mon gars), et pas du tout programmé. Certes, la qualité vidéo est désastreuse, c'est une caméra de selfie et c'est filmé dans la pénombre, mais on fait ce qu'on peut :p

 

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	18. Sights Diversity #8: Parade Fiesta de Pamiers (07.13.2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #17
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Sights Diversity”  
> Numéro : #8

 

 

Parade de la Fiesta de Pamiers, le 13 juillet 2015.

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	19. L'actu de la semaine #4 - 13.08 au 19.08.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #18
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #4

 

 

Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ?

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Threshold” par Podington Bear.


	20. O. L. N. I. #2 - “Pizza Wars & Autres nouvelles” (Bande-annonce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #19
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “O. L. N. I. (Objet Littéraire Non-Identifié)”  
> Numéro : #2

 

 

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Commemoration of the Space Age” de Parvus Decree (libre de droits).


	21. VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE - Top 10 des recommandations (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #20
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE - Top 10 des recommandations”  
> Numéro : #2

 

Sans pour autant que cette chaîne de littérature ne s'intéresse de trop près au domaine musical, voici 10 humbles recommandations pour vos oreilles.

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	22. L'actu de la semaine #5 - 20.08 au 26.08.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #21
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #5

 

 

 Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ?

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Throwing a Tantrum” par Mid-Air Machine (libre de droits).


	23. O. L. N. I. #3 - “Pizza Wars & Autres nouvelles” (Sortie officielle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #22
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “O. L. N. I. (Objet Littéraire Non-Identifié)”  
> Numéro : #3

 

Alors, ça y est, c'est le grand jour ! Si vous êtes amateur d'humour délirant, alors ce petit recueil de trois nouvelles est définitivement fait pour vous !

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Sacred Motion” par staRpauSe (libre de droits).


	24. Bibliothèque Virtuelle #3 - “Vengeance en Prada : Le Retour du Diable” (Lauren Weisberger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #23
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Bibliothèque Virtuelle”  
> Numéro : #3

 

Voici arrivée l'heure du troisième numéro de la "Bibliothèque Virtuelle" ! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour la qualité désastreuse du son, je n'ai pas encore pu me procurer un meilleur matériel T.T

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	25. L'actu de la semaine #6 - 27.08 au 02.09.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #24
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #6

 

 

Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ?

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Infant” par Podington Bear (libre de droits).


	26. Bibliothèque Virtuelle #4 - “Star Wars : Le Labyrinthe du Mal” (James Luceno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #25
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Bibliothèque Virtuelle”  
> Numéro : #4

 

Pelletée de changements pour ce quatrième numéro ! Le plus notable d'entre eux est le changement de matériel, qui donne ENFIN un son correct, yay !

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Sandhill Crane” de Chad Crouch (libre de droits).


	27. VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE - Top 10 des recommandations (#3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #26
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE”  
> Numéro : #3

 

 

Sans pour autant que cette chaîne de littérature ne s'intéresse de trop près au domaine musical, voici 10 humbles recommandations pour vos oreilles.

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	28. L'actu de la semaine #7 - 03.09 au 09.09.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #27
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #7

 

 

Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ? (Et oui, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux DANS la vidéo au niveau de la numérotation, il s'agit bien du numéro 7 et non du numéro 6. Oups.)

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Skip Song” par A.A.Aalto (libre de droits).


	29. Bibliothèque Virtuelle #5 - “Star Wars : Infiltré” (Karen Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #28
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Bibliothèque Virtuelle”  
> Numéro : #5

 

Avec un jour de retard, à mon plus grand embarras... mais j'espère que le contenu rattrapera la légère attente :)

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Realm 604 (Street Mix)” de Parvus Decree (libre de droits).


	30. Autres #3 - Tuto Make-up (#1) : Halloween (31.10.2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #29
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Autres”  
> Numéro : #3

 

Nouveau dépoussiérage d'anciennes vidéos de mon autre chaîne, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, du contenu inédit arrive bientôt en masse :)

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“IC 1101” d'Eva Schlegel (libre de droits).


	31. L'actu de la semaine #8 - 10.09 au 16.09.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #30
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #8

 

Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ?

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Nocturne No. 3” de Raleigh Moncrief (libre de droits).


	32. Bibliothèque Virtuelle #6 - “Star Wars : Siège” (Karen Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #31
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Bibliothèque Virtuelle”  
> Numéro : #6

 

Avec de nouveau un jour de retard, à mon plus grand embarras... mais j'espère que le délai n'aura en rien altéré la qualité :)

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“The Glow” de Magna Ingress (libre de droits).


	33. VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE - Top 10 des recommandations (#4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #32
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “VOICI DE LA BONNE MUSIQUE”  
> Numéro : #4

 

Sans pour autant que cette chaîne de littérature ne s'intéresse de trop près au domaine musical, voici 10 humbles recommandations pour vos oreilles.

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	34. L'actu de la semaine #9 - 17.09 au 23.09.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #33
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #9

 

Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ?

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Genesis (Seashore Mix)” de Parvus Decree (libre de droits).


	35. Bibliothèque Virtuelle #7 - “Le comte de Monte-Cristo” (Alexandre Dumas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #34
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Bibliothèque Virtuelle”  
> Numéro : #7

 

Deux jours de retard ET un texte en lieu et place de la voix... Oups. Faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu et mettez un pouce bleu comme si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé :p

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...


	36. Autres #4 - Tuto Make-up (#2) : Peggy Carter (Captain America)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #35
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Autres”  
> Numéro : #4

 

Encore une vidéo bonus qui n'a rien à voir avec les livres, mais tout à voir avec l'un de mes fandoms préférés, le Marvel Cinematic Universe ! Je suis loin de posséder la beauté et la classe de Hayley Atwell, mais j'ai tout de même tenté le style de Peggy Carter.

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“Grow Grotesque” par Doctor Turtle (libre de droits).


	37. L'actu de la semaine #10 - 24.09 au 30.09.2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #36
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “L'actu de la semaine”  
> Numéro : #10

 

Que s'est-il passé cette semaine ?

 

Liens : 

• Site officiel : http://chrissie-grainger.e-monsite.com

• Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/chrissiegrai...

• Twitter : https://twitter.com/ChrissieGrainge

• YouTube : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNSC...

• Instagram : https://www.instagram.com/bananakinn_...

 

♦ Crédits musicaux : 

“New Dawn” de David Hilowitz (libre de droits).


	38. Sights Diversity #8: Compilation n°1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numéro global de la vidéo : #37
> 
> Sous-catégorie : “Sights Diversity”  
> Numéro : #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas parce que la Guerrière du Fandom est partie à l'assaut de YouTube, que Chrissie Grainger n'a plus le droit de publier de nouvelles vidéos !
> 
> (Oui, j'aime parler de moi à la troisième personne... certainement parce que j'ai tellement d'alias qu'il doit probablement y avoir bien plus de trois personnes à l'intérieur de ce corps xD)

 

\- September 5th, 2018 (Pamiers, France)

\- September 26th, 2018 (Toulouse, France)

\- January 27th, 2019 (Toulouse, France)


End file.
